Sebut Saja Rindu
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Halo, Yuehua? Boleh aku pinjam Ahn Hyungseob untuk hari ini saja? Sebab Park Woojin merasa kesepian disini." / Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob!JINSEOB


"Woojin ..."

"Woojin-a ..."

"Astaga, PARK WOOJIN!"

"E-eh, iya Hyung?" laki-laki bermarga Park itu tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Jisung memanggilnya dengan keras.

Jisung, yang notabenenya _Hyung_ berumur delapan tahun di atas Woojin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran sembari membuang napas. Kalau buang angin, ia khawatir Woojin dan Sungwoon di dekatnya langsung kabur. "Kau itu ... kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya merasa setiap harinya ketampananku betambah—AW SAKIT!"

Park Woojin belum menyelesaikan kalimat penuh percaya dirinya karena Jisung sudah melemparkan satu jitakan dengan mulus di atas kepalanya. Kalau melemparkan piring, mereka takut dimarahi manajer.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, ku jitak kepalamu dengan pisau daging. Mau?" ancam Jisung.

Woojin menelan ludahnya. Jisung _Hyung_ itu sangat berbeda di depan kamera versus di depannya. Ah, tidak juga sih. _Hyung_ nya memang akan menjadi seram saat kepercayaan diri Woojin yang menyangkut ketampanannya muncul. Walau kepercayaan diri Woojin masih di bawah Lai Guanlin, sih.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?" Sungwoon datang menghampiri keduanya dengan tiga buah topi di tangannya. Ia lalu melemparkan topi itu kepada Jisung dan Woojin. Masing-masing satu. "Nih, pakai."

"Ini apa?"

"Ini bohlam, Woojin," balas Sungwoon gemas.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah jelas ini topi. Masih bertanya juga," Jisung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Tidak, maksudku ... ini buat apa?"

"Hari ini kita syuting untuk Wanna One Go. Kau ini mau dikerubungi _sesaeng_ , ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

' **Sebut Saja Rindu'**

 **Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi keluargaku~" Kim Jaehwan muncul dari balik pintu dengan handuk yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Menjijikkan." Celetuk Minhyun yang sedang melepas bajunya tanpa melirik ke arah Jaehwan sedikitpun.

"Apa? Menjijikkan?" Jaehwan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Minhyun dengan tampang dibuat-buat. "Menjijikkan _Hyung_ bilang? Setelah apa yang kita lalui dari _Sorry Sorry_ sampai seminggu sebelum debut ini, kau bisa setega itu kepadaku?"

 _Buk!_ Guanlin yang mendengar kalimat menjijikkan Jaehwan langsung melemparkan satu buah bantal empuk ke punggung laki-laki yang menduduki posisi vokal utama Wanna One itu.

"Ayolah berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan Jaehwan _Hyung,_ " Guanlin memutar bola matanya. Seperti biasa, cara bicaranya yang angkuh itu tak pernah berubah.

"Hahaha." Jaehwan tertawa. "Hari ini kan kita syuting Wanna One Go. Seharusnya kita semua ceria!"

Hari itu, semua anggota Wanna One akan menjalani syuting Wanna One Go. Mereka semua akan pergi berjalan-jalan di area Seoul dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda. Semua pasangan ditentukan oleh voting yang dilakukan oleh _netizen._ Voting itu sudah ditutup dan semua anggota sudah tahu pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Minhyun dengan Jaehwan.

Seongwoo dengan Daniel.

Jihoon dengan Guanlin.

Daehwi dengan Jinyoung.

Sementara Jisung, Woojin, dan Sungwoon harus bertiga.

Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan soal hasil voting ini. Pengecualian untuk Park Jihoon yang patah hati karena harus merelakan Lee Daehwi yang akan bersenang-senang dengan Jinyoung-nya. Itu pun tak berlangsung lama karena Jihoon dan Guanlin cukup dekat. Tapi Woojin?

Jangan tanya perasaan laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana bisa yang lain berdua sementara kita bertiga," gumam Woojin sebal.

Jisung dan Sungwoon yang umurnya di atas Woojin tentu dapat mengerti kondisi ini dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Woojin yang emosinya masih labil dan kadang bertingkah semuanya. Jadi, baik Jisung maupun Sungwoon juga sebisa mungkin memberi Woojin pengertian.

"Secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak senang mendapatkan kami berdua sebagai _partner_ , huh?" sindir Sungwoon halus.

Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " _Aniya ..._ bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu? Kalau tidak dengan kami, kau ingin dengan siapa, huh?" lanjut Jisung dengan nada menantang.

"Tidak begitu ..." Woojin menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan sekarang di hadapan kedua _hyung_ nya, bukan?

Jisung dan Sungwoon saling melempar pandangan. Detik berikutnya, keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Jisung menoleh ke arah Woojin kembali. " _Arraseo arraseo._ Ya sudah, ayo kita bersiap. Yang lain sudah pergi, hanya kita yang terlambat. _Kajja!_ "

.

.

' **Sebut Saja Rindu'**

 _Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob_

.

.

Woojin menghela napasnya kasar.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Baiklah. Sudah dua jam setelah ia berputar-putar di jalan yang sama dengan kedua hyung nya. _Both of them are insane._ Bagaimana tidak? Woojin harus rela menenteng belanjaan keduanya yang setara dengan belanjaan _eomma_ Woojin.

Woojin tidak masalah mengangkat-angkat barang. Toh, dia sudah biasa disuruh-suruh oleh _eomma_ nya. Tapi yang menjadi sumber kegondokan Woojin adalah, keduanya tidak memedulikan Woojin yang hampir mati kebosanan disini dan buku-buku jari Woojin yang sudah memerah akibat mengangkat tas jinjing yang beratnya setara dengan kumpulan buku bahasa Korea milik Guanlin.

" _Hyung ..._ "

"Hm?" balas Sungwoon sambil terus memperhatikan sepatu yang terpajang di etalase. Terlihat seperti tidak memedulikan Woojin, eh?

Woojin menghela napas. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia bisa mati kebosanan disini jika sumber bahagianya tidak datang. Ia bisa tua sebelum waktunya jika terus mengikuti kemanapun kedua _hyung_ nya pergi.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak tahan lagi ..." lirih Woojin.

"Tidak tahan apa? Kau ingin ke toilet?" kali ini giliran Jisung yang berbicara.

Woojin menggeleng lemas. Kedua _hyung_ nya tidak mungkin mengerti maksud omongannya. "Bukan itu _hyung ..._ ah, kalian tidak akan mengerti. Lupakan sajalah."

Woojin membuang pandangannya. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit. Untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

"Woojin-a." Jisung menepuk pundak Woojin. Woojin mengangkat dagunya. Ia melihat Jisung tersenyum penuh arti. "Sana telepon Hyungseob."

Tubuh Woojin membeku. "A—apa—tidak—bagaimana bisa ...?"

Jisung terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu sejak pasangan Wanna One Go tadi malam diumumkan? Aku tahu kau tidak mengharapkan kami, Woojin-a. Kau sangat berharap seandainya saat ini ada Hyungseob, bukan?"

Woojin menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _H-hyung ..._ aku ..."

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan kami disini. Kamera sedang mati, jadi jika meneleponnya selama lima sampai sepuluh menit aku pikir akan aman."

Woojin tersenyum. " _Hyung,_ aku menyukai kita bertiga, lho."

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak sebesar rasa sukamu untuk Ahn, bukan?" lanjut Jisung lalu tertawa. "Sudah, sana telepon dia, bocah!"

"Oke oke, tunggu disini!"

.

.

' **Sebut Saja Rindu'**

 _Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob_

.

.

"Angkatlah, tolong ..."

"Ahn Hyungseob, lihat ponselmu, sekali saja ..."

Woojin terus bergumam sendiri semenjak tadi. Ia sedang melakukan apa yang di suruh Jisung. Menelepon Hyungseob, kekasihnya.

Tidak, sadarlah Woojin, Hyungseob bukan kekasihmu.

Memang bukan, mereka hanya melakukan hubungan tanpa status. Mungkin itu kata-kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan Woojin dan Hyungseob.

Tapi keduanya saling menyayangi. Woojin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Hyungseob. Dan Woojin juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Layar ponsel Woojin yang tadinya hanya mengeluarkan bunyi _tut, tut, tut_ terus menerus sudah bercampur dengan bunyi kendaraan yang berisik. Teleponnya diangkat! Woojin menelan ludahnya gugup. "H-Hyungseobbie?"

" _Ah, memang benar menelepon ternyata ... aku pikir kepencet ..._ "

Woojin terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Hyungseob di seberang sana. "Aku rindu, tahu."

Hening beberapa saat. Lalu kali ini situasinya berganti. Giliran Hyungseob yang terkekeh. " _Stop membual. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing, Park Woojin!_ "

"Pusing karena memikirkanku, ya?" tebak Woojin jenaka. "Tunggu, jangan putus teleponnya! Kita _video call_ saja!"

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Hyungseob terlebih dahulu, Woojin sudah merubah panggilan mereka menjadi _video call._ Woojin tidak tahu ini energi datang darimana. Tiba-tiba semangatnya kembali jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ahn Hyungseob seperti sekarang ini.

Layar ponsel Woojin menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang tengah melihat ke lain arah dengan masker yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Dia itu Ahn Hyungseob. Sepertinya Hyungseob lupa kalau Woojin akan mengubah panggilan mereka menjadi panggilan video.

Woojin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Hyungseob yang polos dan lucu. Hyungseob yang menyadari itu langsung memegang kedua pipinya kaget.

" _Omo! Omo! Woojinnie! Aish, aku lupa kita sedang video call ... aish!"_ layaknya kebakaran jenggot, Hyungseob sibuk menutupi wajahnya di depan kamera. " _A-aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya!_ "

"Ah, jangan! Masih cantik kok." Cegah Woojin dengan sedikit sisipan gombalan. "Jangan ditutup ya? Aku sedang ingin melihat wajahmu. Jadi jangan ditutup. Aku mohon."

" _Aish, iya iya ... ada apa menelepon? Bukannya sedang sibuk?_ "

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku merindukanmu." Jawab Woojin gemas. "Akan lebih bagus kalau ada Hyungseob disini."

" _Hehehe. Aku tidak akan ada disana Woojin-a. Tidak akan bisa bersama kalian._ "

Woojin terdiam.

" _Eh, jangan salah paham! Tapi aku pasti bisa berada disana. Untukmu. Hanya utukmu. Sebab, aku tidak bisa menemani yang lain jika itu bukan Park Woojin ..._ "

Hyungseob mengatakannya dengan enteng. Seolah-olah kalimatnya tidak akan membuat Woojin salah tingkah. Padahal kenyataannya Woojin sedang mati-matian menahan senyumnya sekarang.

"Aku mau telepon orang lain dulu ya."

" _Jadi Woojinnie mau menutup video call nya?_ "

"Tidak. Nanti saja setelah kita selesai."

" _Umm ... memangnya mau menelepon siapa?_ "

"Menelepon bos Yuehua."

" _Oh bos Yuehua—TUNGGU, bos Yueha?! Untuk apa?!_ "

Woojin tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat reaksi Hyungseob yang kelewat heboh. "Tentu saja aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

" _Bicara apa? Tidak perlu!_ "

"Seperti ini kira-kira, 'Halo, Yuehua? Boleh aku pinjam Ahn Hyungseob nya untuk hari ini saja? Sebab Park Woojin merasa kesepian disini. Aku akan bayar berapapun harga yang kau minta.'."

" _BODOH! Jangan! Dasar Park Woojin gila! Aku tidak mau digantung olehnya!_ "

Woojin tertawa. Tentu saja dia tidak serius. Menelepon bos Yuehua untuk meminta Hyungseob datang? Tindakan konyol macam apa itu? Lagipula Woojin tidak punya nomor bos Yuehua. Tapi seandainya tindakan semacam itu diperbolehkan untuk umum sih, Woojin sudah pasti akan melakukannya dari kemarin.

" _Nanti kalau sudah tidak sibuk, Woojin kesini ya?_ "

"Iya iya sayang."

Siang itu, Woojin benar-benar tidak peduli apakah ada jadwal syuting, latihan, ataupun rentetan kegiatan lain yang menunggunya. Ia hanya ingin melewati harinya dengan Hyungseob. Sebab hal-hal kecil seperti ini, nantinya akan menjadi kenangan, bukan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebut Saja Rindu**

 _Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _[A.N] Halo dunia putih-biru. Apa kabar? Hahaha. Kayaknya ada seminggu gak ngepost fanfiction disini. Efek udah mulai masuk sekolah dan pulang malem karena les. Jadi baru sempet nulis sekarang. Ada yang kecewa sama pairing Wanna One Go? Sama, aku juga :"" beberapa ada yang belum dapat feel pairingnya sama aku... tapi ini lagi mencoba buat menerima hasil voting yang ada hehehe. Duh, kasian Woojin bertiga sama Jisung sama Sungwoon terus ada preview yang nunjukkin Woojin kayak kesepian gitu (?) hahaha langsung kepikiran Hyungseob dan Yuehua :"") ini Woojin-Hyungseob terpisah jauh tapi para Jinseob shippers masih setia aja sama mereka berdua wkwkwk sama aku juga nih 8')_

 _Maaf confessnya gak penting ;'3 mind to review~? ^^_


End file.
